The present invention relates generally to the field of antipollution and it relates particularly to an improved method and apparatus for minimizing the pollution to the ambient atmosphere attendant to the cleaning of airbrushes.
Airbrushes, including spray guns and similar tools are widely used in many applications, for example, by photographers and artists for applying shading and color to drawings, prints, and photographs to accentuate highlights and for other purposes. Airbrushes utilize compressed air to break up or atomize a pigment carrying liquid which is drawn into a thin stream and directed as a fine spray from a needle valve controlled spray nozzle or tip. The pigmented liquid traversed passageways and components of the airbrush require frequent cleaning to prevent and remove any pigment and binder which may deposit on these components, and this is commonly achieved by spraying depending on the ink or paint vehicle employed a cleaning liquid such as water, an aqueous cleaning solution or an organic solvent. This cleaning procedure is generally performed with the changing of the colors being used or before any appreciable interruption in the use of the air brush, particularly before an extended dormant period. The cleaning spray is generally released into the ambient atmosphere thereby polluting the atmosphere with particulate pigment and in many cases with other contaminants which may be carciogenic and toxic and in any case highly undesirable and frequently hazardous.